


Misbehave [Noona]

by Noona (Sexinthelounge)



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom!LE, Dom/sub, F/F, Kitchen utensils, Spanking, fucking with objects not intended for the vagina, sub!Junghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Noona
Summary: Dominant LE and submissive Junghwa, specifically spanking. They are not in a relationship and it starts with Junghwa sitting on the kitchen counter. // Solji baked cookies earlier in the day and Junghwa is sitting on the counter thinking about trying to reach for the jar when LE finds her. Maknae needs to be punished for trying to take for herself before the rest of the group.





	

When Heo Solji got bored, she got domestic.

Where Ahn LE liked to sit her ass on the couch and play videogames on her day off, Solji liked to bake. They had the next two days off, a rare stroke of good luck that resulted in comfortable downtime, and LE had absolutely no plans. She was content enough to sit around and relax, to relish in her rare free time.

But Solji wasn’t.

LE was twenty minutes into a game of _Diablo III_ when she smelled brown sugar and melted butter. Shaking her head, she paused her game, pulled out her headphones and poked her head out the door. Her bedroom was closest to the kitchen and from where she stood, she could see Solji at the counter, stirring something with a wooden spoon.

“Unnie, we’ve only been home for, like, two hours,” she called, her hand wrapped around the doorframe. “You’ve already broken out your apron?”

“Be nice to me,” Solji said, gesturing with the spoon. There was flour on her cheek and ingredients spread across the island in the center of the kitchen. Her red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and from the iHome on the counter, LE heard BIGBANG. “Otherwise, you’re not getting any cookies.”

“Do you want any help?” LE asked sweetly. “Or company?”

Solji shook her head, already back to stirring.

“You’re a terrible cook,” she said. “I’ll call you when it’s time to lick the spoon.” She looked up long enough to give LE a wink and then turned to get something from the fridge.

Relieved to be off the hook but glad that she asked, LE went back to her game. Sure, Solji was eccentric but she baked like a 50s housewife. If a few days out of the spotlight meant that LE could catch up on some computer games _and_ have her sweet tooth catered to, who was she to complain?

By late afternoon, the kitchen was filled with baked goods, most of them secured in Tupperware and labeled with a piece of masking tape. LE saw Hyerin loitering by a tray of brownies but Solji shooed her away, swatting at her with a spatula until the younger girl retreated into the living room. Hani tried to steal an oatmeal cookie from the pile and met a similar fate.

“No one is to eat any of these tasty treats until tonight,” Solji said, gesturing menacingly with a plastic whisk. She pointed to each girl individually, locking onto them with a dark, authoritative glare that no one dared to challenge. “I have a meeting with a new sponsor tonight, Hyerin has that web interview and Hani has a dinner date. We won’t have dinner together but we’re all going to be back here by nine for movie night, right?”

“Yes, mom,” Junghwa huffed, not looking up from the text message she’d been typing. Solji’s glare softened the way it always did when Junghwa challenged her, but LE rolled her eyes. Somehow, Solji found Junghwa’s insubordination endearing. When Junghwa was being a brat, Solji thought it was cute.

LE found it annoying.

Korea had a hierarchy and Junghwa was the baby of their group. So often, she got lippy. So often, she forgot her manners and spoke informally. So often, she forgot her place. She mouthed off, pouted, stomped her feet, did whatever she could to get her way, and Solji thought it was adorable.

LE wanted to slap the smug smile off her face.

Whenever she knew she was being bratty and juvenile, Junghwa dialed up the aegyo. She smirked and smiled and batted her eyelashes. She giggled and stuck out her bottom lip and got all touchy and affectionate. She got all girly and coquettish whenever she wanted to get herself out of trouble, and _that_ made LE want to punish her in a whole different way.

Solji put down the whisk and took a step forward, putting her hands on Junghwa’s cheeks.

“You cute little thing,” she said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “No sweets until we’re _all_ sitting down together. Got it?” Junghwa didn’t respond verbally, just sort of grimaced, and Solji poked her nose. “Good.”

Junghwa went back to her iPhone and the group dispersed, Solji, Hani and Hyerin off to get ready for their evening and LE headed back to her room to finish her game.

It sounded harsh for LE to say that she truly and deeply enjoyed being alone and so she wouldn’t even admit it oud loud but, man, did she savor her rare alone-time. She loved her friends, loved being on tour and promoting with the band. Hell, she even loved living together. It was noisy and congested and a little too messy for her liking but she genuinely enjoyed being surrounded by people that she loved.

But getting a day off and getting to be alone in the quiet with a cup of coffee and a desktop computer filled with games? That was just about her definition of heaven.

It was after six when she realized she was hungry, so caught up in her game that she completely forgot to eat lunch. Her growling stomach was enough to draw her fingers away from the keyboard and she left her bedroom with every intention of making herself a sandwich and maybe catching up on some TV. Hyerin would be disappointed at the crude simplicity of turkey-on-rye-and-maybe-some-mustard but LE wasn’t exactly the culinary mastermind that Hyerin was.

As long as nothing caught fire, she considered her time in the kitchen a win. And with everyone out of the house, she’d have the living room TV to herself. The house was empty and LE was having a great day.

Then she stepped into the kitchen and remembered something important.

The house wasn’t empty.

The house was _almost_ empty and Park Junghwa was sitting on the island in the middle of the room, texting and swinging her legs.

LE fought the urge to swear out loud. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the maknae, not when she’d been so belligerent lately. Junghwa was nearly twenty-one, making her too damn old for the newfound teen angst she’d been displaying. Hyerin and Hani had been dealing with it, the former just playing along teasingly and the latter completely ignoring Junghwa when she got uppity, but LE was sick of it.

They were all tired from the constant promotions. They were all stressed about their career. They all missed their families. They all hated the pressure they were under. But baby Junghwa was the only person spitting constant disrespect lately and LE was over it.

“You’re not supposed to be sitting on the counter,” LE said, going around the other side of the island so that she could get to the fridge. “Solji’s rule, remember?”

Junghwa clicked her tongue.

“Solji isn’t here, now is she?”

Her face hidden by the fridge door, LE rolled her eyes again.

“No,” she said, “but _I’m_ here and I agree with Solji.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Junghwa challenged and LE’s fingers tightened painfully around the door handle. She bit her bottom lip, counting to five so that she didn’t turn on her heel and throw a punch. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure if a physical altercation with the band’s visual would get her kicked out of the group but their manager sure would be pissed if LE tarnished Junghwa’s perfect face.

They had a photo shoot next week and there’d be hell to pay if the baby was sporting a black eye or a fat lip because LE lost her temper.

“Well,” LE said, taking a deep breath and shutting the fridge door without having retrieved any food. “If you don’t stop talking back to your elders, I’m going to drag you off that counter and teach you a thing or two about respect.”

Junghwa only smirked.

It was a pompous, arrogant, entitled smirk and it made LE want to do bad things.

It was the same smirk as always, the same smug look that drove LE crazy day in and day out. And it didn’t fucking help that Junghwa was as pretty as she was. LE liked to pretend that her looks didn’t get her out of trouble but they _did_. Her skin was flawless. Her lips were distracting. Her eyes were always intense and daring and fuck if LE didn’t love a challenge.

It was worse onstage, all those skimpy outfits and the ridiculous choreography. Junghwa’s body was tight as a drum and fan boys in the crowd weren’t the only ones who couldn’t look away from her tits.

But LE always forced her latent attraction to Junghwa down into the depths of her soul where dark thoughts went to die. Junghwa was the baby and Junghwa was a brat and LE knew better than to fuck around there. There were plenty of other girls in Korea, ones that didn’t drive her to drink.

But fuck it all, that arrogant little smirk turned her on.

She was about to let it go, about to just give up on Junghwa’s baby bullshit and get back to her dinner, but something caught her eye.

Something bright pink on the corner of Junghwa’s mouth.

Frosting.

“Did you break into the snacks?” LE asked incredulously. She knew the answer but she couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that Junghwa could be that bold. “Did you take something even though Solji told you not to?” Junghwa’s sly smirk turned into a full-blown smile, her eyes on her phone as she ignored LE’s question. “Park Junghwa!”

“What?” was her response, her tone innocent and juvenile.

“Did you take a cookie even though Solji told you not to?” LE demanded. “Yes or no?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“There’s pink icing on your lip,” LE said.

Junghwa paused a moment. She considered LE’s words and then poked her tongue out. In a flash, she’d licked the icing away and LE swallowed hard, her body already waging war against itself. As it always was with Junghwa, LE’s rage went up against her arousal and this time, she just wasn’t sure which side would win.

“No,” Junghwa said, “there isn’t any icing on my lip.”

“You’re such a brat,” LE snapped and when Junghwa didn’t look up from her phone, LE ripped it from her hand and slammed it on the table. Junghwa, still perched on the counter and swinging her long legs, gasped in surprise.

“Yah! What was that for?”

LE’s blood boiled, her fingers twitching at her sides.

“ _Yah_?” she parroted, her face already flushed from anger. “That’s it.” She grabbed Junghwa’s waist, her fingers pressing roughly into her skin, and yanked her off the counter in one quick motion. Junghwa whined, struggling weakly against LE’s grip. “You need to learn some fucking respect, kid. You do not say ‘yah’ to me and when Solji tells you to do something, you fucking do it.”

“You are not the boss of me,” Junghwa retorted, already reaching for her phone.

LE’s anger had finally boiled over and she acted completely on impulse. Catching one of Junghwa’s wrists, she spun her around and bent her over the island.

“Learn some _fucking_ manners,” LE barked, her left hand falling to the middle of Junghwa’s back, forcing her down against the counter.

She pulled back her right hand and did the first thing that came to mind – she spanked her.

Junghwa yelped in surprise, her body jerking from the jolt of LE’s hand. “Learn to speak properly to the people older than you.” She did it again, earning another cry from Junghwa’s lips. “And for fuck’s sake, put the phone down when we’re speaking to you!” Her anger still growing and gaining strength with every breath, LE wound up and slapped Junghwa’s ass so hard that it hurt her hand.

But this time, Junghwa didn’t jerk away or cry out.

She _moaned_.

It caught LE so off guard that her hand actually froze midair, her anger ceasing suddenly. The room was completely silent and so LE could hear how Junghwa’s breathing had gotten heavier. She took a step forward, the hand that was on Junghwa’s back snaking around the front of her body and wrapping delicately around her neck. She forced Junghwa to stand up straight, her body pressed up flush against the younger girl’s back.

“And just what the fuck was that?” she asked harshly, quietly.

She felt Junghwa swallow hard.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, unnie,” Junghwa said meekly. The change in tone wasn’t wasted on LE, nor was the sudden honorific. Junghwa had unexpectedly become _very_ obedient, literal putty in LE’s hands.

“You _liked_ that, didn’t you?” LE whispered roughly.

“I… don’t know what you’re taking about.”

LE forced her back down against the island, using her foot to kick Junghwa’s legs further apart. Forgetting all the reasons that it was probably a bad idea, LE held Junghwa’s body against the counter with her left hand and spanked her hard with her right.

Junghwa was wearing tight, denim shorts and the dull sound of LE’s hand colliding with the fabric sent waves of heat straight to her core. Each slap brought a helpless noise from the back of Junghwa’s throat, the softer hits earning grunts and whines and the hard ones bringing honest-to-goodness whimpers.

The last hit was hard enough that Junghwa’s entire body tensed.

“Fuck!” she cried and LE’s breath hitched. She’d never heard Junghwa curse before and she had never imagined it to sound so… hot.

“You _do_ like it,” she said quietly, somehow amazed and enchanted by the development, somehow completely dismantled by Junghwa’s hidden preference.

“No!” Junghwa lied, embarrassed. “I don’t. I don’t like it, I just–”

LE pulled her up again, still flush up against her backside. Having the height advantage, LE rested her chin on Junghwa’s shoulder, her right arm barring across her stomach so that she could control her. Her free hand tugged at the button on Junghwa’s shorts and once they were open, she slid her hand inside.

“LE!” Junghwa whined, the jerk of her hips a completely fruitless protest.

But LE had already gotten her answer, her fingers finding wet fabric and hot skin.

“You are soaked,” she said, unable to hide the disbelief and the lust in her voice. She wanted to laugh but she knew she lacked the control. If she tried, all that would come out would be a groan. “You still want to tell me you don’t like it?”

Junghwa’s cheeks were pink but LE couldn’t see them.

“I don’t like it,” she lied again.

“Yeah?” LE challenged. “Well you should probably tell that to your pussy.”

She didn’t wait for a smart remark from Junghwa, sick of hearing her speak and being slowly driven mad by the fire burning in her lower stomach. Instead, she just pushed Junghwa’s panties aside, her fingertips sliding easily through her folds.

The whine it stole from Junghwa was pure porn and LE wished she had a third arm to steady them both against the counter. Her head was swimming, her thoughts cloudy. Still, through the haze, her senses felt heightened, like she’d been numb and sleeping until Junghwa had given her a shock and woken her up.

Now she was wide awake and every cell in her body was super-charged.

Her strokes were light and teasing, her contact fleeting. Her fingertips moved slowly, probing and stroking at a pace that could only be described as maddeningly slow. Junghwa instinctively and impatiently ground her hips up against LE’s hand, desperately seeking more, but LE wouldn’t grant that relief.

Not until she felt Junghwa had actually learned a lesson.

It occurred to LE suddenly, and perhaps a little too late, that she had no idea how sexually experienced Junghwa actually was. When the rest of the members talked about sex, Junghwa either kept her mouth shut or excused herself from the room. Whether she was a virgin or an old pro, LE had no idea. She’d had boyfriends in the past but Junghwa was the most private person in the band. If she _had_ gotten laid, she’d never talk about it, even if the other girls asked.

But LE didn’t care about any of that. All she knew was that Junghwa was beautiful, soaking wet and grinding against her hand like a horny teenager. Every whine and whimper was music to LE’s ears and as much as she hated Junghwa’s attitude, she couldn’t convince herself to anything but give Junghwa exactly what she wanted – even if she intended to make her wait.

“You’re liking this too much,” LE said lowly. “What kind of punishment would this be if you’re into it?”

Junghwa didn’t answer and LE wondered if it was because she couldn’t. Her breaths were uneven and LE could tell that she was trying to keep her composure. She and Junghwa always gave each other a hard time, all the mocking and ball-busting an important part of the group’s overall dynamic. Junghwa was much too proud to come apart without some kind of fight but LE knew that she had the upper-hand.

She knew that she had the power.

“Why are you such a brat lately, hmm?” LE wondered aloud, her fingers moving in slow, taunting circles. Junghwa’s hips bucked impatiently but LE merely tightened her grip on her waist, forcing her to be still. “Do you have a good reason or are you just being difficult for the hell of it?”

There was a beat. From Junghwa’s breathing, LE could tell that the younger girl was trying to gain some control before responding. But it didn’t do much.

“I’m not being difficult,” Junghwa disputed. She braced herself against the island, her hands gripping the edge of the counter. “You’re just overly sensitive.”

LE snorted, her fingers sliding down lower so that she was teasing Junghwa’s entrance, smiling cruelly at the sharp gasp it drew from the baby’s lips.

“You really want to talk about who’s overly sensitive right now?” she mocked. Her middle finger traced shallow lines up and down her slit, contemplating what she should do next. She felt every one of Junghwa’s gasps and groans hit her in a tight coil in her stomach but she was more than happy to just bide her time and make her wait.

“LE,” Junghwa whined, the muscles of her stomach tightening against LE’s hand. Irritated, LE pulled her hand away from Junghwa’s folds and instead brought it back down against her ass in another hard slap. Junghwa gasped and flinched, her resounding moan cut off when she bit her lip to keep quiet.

“Address me properly,” LE said, her tone cold to mask the heat that was burning her up inside. “Otherwise, I’ll leave you just like this.”

Junghwa swallowed hard and LE could almost _hear_ her internal struggle – her pride and her juvenile stubbornness getting in the way of her need to get off.

“LE _unnie_ ,” Junghwa relented after a minute, having made her choice.

LE bit back a laugh.

“Yes, Junghwa?”

“Stop teasing me,” she said desperately.

Frankly, LE hated how turned on she was, hated how hot this bratty kid could make her, hated that the ache between her legs came from hearing her name on Junghwa’s pleading lips. She hated that she was so on-edge from dominating the girl that had been driving her crazy but she couldn’t deny how deeply it was affecting her. With every second that LE spent with her hands on Junghwa’s body, she was growing wetter and she knew that the slow buildup was only a bluff.

In reality, she really wanted to make Junghwa come.

“Oh, now you want a favor,” LE said. Slowly, she dragged her hands away from Junghwa’s body, immediately missing the contact. Junghwa stayed where she was, her fingertips anxiously gripping the marble as she tried to catch her breath. LE took a half-step back so that she could take in the image – the prettiest girl she’d ever seen, completely submissive to her and bent over the counter, waiting and vulnerable. The fire she felt was only growing stronger, burning up her cheeks and crackling like electricity in her limbs. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then said, “Tell me what you want and _maybe_ I’ll consider it. Ask me nicely.”

This time, Junghwa’s deliberation period was shorter.

“Unnie,” she sang sweetly, and though LE couldn’t see her face, she could picture her smug, sweet smile clear as day, “Would you please, _please_ fuck me?”

LE stepped closer, her hands falling to Junghwa’s hips.

“You promise to be a good girl from now on?” she asked, her fingers slipping into the waistband of Junghwa’s shorts. “You promise to do as you’re told?” Junghwa nodded but LE wasn’t satisfied. “You have to say it so I know you understand.” In one quick movement, LE pulled down Junghwa’s shorts and panties and kicked them aside. The sight of her bare skin made LE’s mouth dry.

“I promise,” Junghwa said, her voice shaky.

Licking her lips, LE considered her next move. She was content enough to follow through, pleased by Junghwa’s willingness to obey, but she felt like something was missing. She could use her fingers or even her mouth but neither seemed to fit. If only they’d moved to LE’s bedroom. She had a whole drawer devoted to things she could use to finish the job but here in the kitchen, she didn’t have anything to help her.

Unless…

Solji had been in a rush to leave and, in her haste, had forgotten to put away her baking tools. They were in a pile on the other side of the counter and from where LE stood, she could see a few bowls, a spatula, some Tupperware and a plastic baking spoon with a handle that LE thought could come in quite handy. It was about the same size as one of her go-to toys and what Solji wouldn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

Besides, if Solji was going to be the one to discipline Junghwa, LE would have to do it herself.

LE kicked Junghwa’s feet apart again, giving herself better access and creating a half-second distraction so that she could grab the spoon unnoticed. She smiled at Junghwa’s tiny hum of surprise and dropped her left hand down to scratch lightly up the inside of her thigh.

“So impatient,” LE sighed when Junghwa’s hips bucked back towards her hand. “And still such a baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” Junghwa huffed. “I’m–”

Her words were cut off and punctuated with a scream. It was a good scream, though, the type that made LE’s head foggy and her knees weak. The handle of the spoon slid into Junghwa with delicious ease and her hands gripped the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“That’s what I like to hear,” LE cooed, already building a slow, steady rhythm that had Junghwa seeing stars. “That’s the sound of a young lady learning a lesson.”

“LE, faster,” Junghwa pleaded. LE answered her with another hard slap, the impact echoing through Junghwa’s body like an electrical shock. The pain bled right into pleasure and her walls clenched around the handle, a rough cry leaving her throat.

“That is _not_ asking nicely,” LE chided. “Maybe you didn’t learn anything after all.”

LE spanked her even harder the second time and Junghwa’s resounding moan had her toes curling.

“ _Please_ , unnie,” she begged.

“Atta girl,” LE smirked. Her strokes were faster now, deeper, and her free hand reached around so that she could rub rough circles on Junghwa’s clit. The younger girl cried out, her body beginning to tremble, and LE kept at that pace until Junghwa was almost sobbing. “I think you’ve learned a lot this afternoon. Don’t you?” Junghwa nodded, lacking the strength to respond otherwise. LE bent over Junghwa’s body so that her lips were near her ear. “So why don’t you come for me, baby girl?”

Junghwa screamed LE’s as she came, her body tensing harder than it ever had before. LE helped her ride it out, her hands not stopping until Junghwa’s body went limp. Carefully, she retracted the spoon, placing it on the counter, out of reach. She placed her hands on Junghwa’s hips, forcing her to stand and spinning her around so that she could finally see her face.

She looked even more beautiful than she normally did, her pretty face damp with sweat and her cheeks a gorgeous shade of bright crimson. Her hands were still on the edge of the counter, keeping her upright, and her chest rose and fell from the fatigue of her orgasm.

“Now was that so hard?” LE teased, folding her arms over her chest. “See how nice it is when you listen to your unnie?” Junghwa didn’t answer. Her perfect body was slouched for the first time in LE’s memory, a display of how spent she was. Still, as always, she was glowing. Already so hot that the throb between her legs was beginning to border on uncomfortable, LE made a point not to look down. The sight of Junghwa’s exposed lower body might just prove to be too much for her. Trying not to think about it, LE nodded her chin at the spoon. “I promise not to tell Solji about the cookie you stole if you promise not to tell her about the spoon.” She laughed at her own joke but Junghwa didn’t reply. She was still panting, her dark eyes burning with something like lust and satisfaction. “You okay?”

“I’m super,” she said breathlessly.

LE smiled, biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t show her teeth.

“Hmm,” she thought aloud, chewing on her bottom lip. “Maybe Solji’s right. Maybe you _are_ cute.”

“I’m sorry I was a brat,” Junghwa said after another few seconds had passed. LE was so surprised that she actually recoiled slightly.

“You are?” Junghwa nodded. LE exhaled, blowing the hair out of her eyes. “Fuck. Maybe Solji’s right and baking _is_ the answer to everything.” She shook her head and then pointed to Junghwa’s shorts on the floor. “Get yourself cleaned up. The girls might be home soon.”

“Yes, unnie,” she said meekly. Taking another deep breath, Junghwa pushed herself off the island and moved towards the sink. LE forced herself to look away when Junghwa bent down to retrieve her clothes, but when Junghwa passed by her to get back to her room, LE grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Hey,” she said harshly and before Junghwa had a chance to say anything, LE kissed her. It was soft, shallow, no teeth or tongue or lingering contact, and it was over just as quickly as it began, but LE made sure that their eyes were locked before saying, “Don’t ever disrespect me again, Junghwa. Next time, my punishment won’t be so kind.”

LE didn’t miss the way Junghwa tried, and failed, to hide her smile.

“Yes, unnie,” she repeated obediently, though the glint in her eyes told LE that her rebellious streak wasn’t over just yet. “Anything you say.”

 

Originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/141756628595/misbehave-lejunghwa-smut)


End file.
